Snow Tracks
Snow Tracks is the seventeenth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot A snowstorm has covered Sodor and Thomas and Gordon are given important jobs. While doing his job, Gordon decides to take the shorter, hilly route because he thinks he is special and stronger. He slips several times, spraying Spencer with snow and crashing into some slate trucks. While climbing Gordon's Hill, he inadvertently creates a giant snowball that starts to roll back. It derails Thomas, who had been following him. While he is delivering his load, Gordon collects Rocky to put Thomas back on the rails. Then he helps Thomas do his job. That night, Gordon announces that no engine is special and they are all the best. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Spencer * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) * The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) * The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * Maithwaite * Maron * Brendam (mentioned) Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theaters. * In Poland, this episode is called "Sodor in the Snow". In France it is titled "The Giant Snowball". In Sweden it is named "Tracks in the Snow". In Denmark it is called "Winter Bother". In Finland it is called "Snow in Power". * In 2013 Mark Moraghan Renarrates this episode Goofs * The narrator said that Gordon pumped his pistons proudly, but his pistons did not move. * Gordon normally would have been cross that he had to pull trucks. * In real life, Gordon would have derailed after hitting the slate trucks. * Nobody changes the points when Gordon and Thomas are reversing, yet the two engines are going in different directions. * In certain scenes, Thomas and Gordon are seen with snow on their boilers, funnels, and various other parts. However, due to the heat, it should have melted off. * Thomas would not have gotten back on the rails any way that Gordon tried to push him out, as the strain of Gordon against the snow would surely derail him/his trucks, or damage the trucks/Thomas' snowplough instead. Also, Thomas was at least a foot off the ground, so it would be physically impossible for him to simply slide out of the snow, and onto the rails. * The snowball should not have been able to divert into Thomas' siding, it should have went straight on and hit Gordon instead. * Just as Gordon puffs up to Thomas to apologize for the snowball, Gordon's wheels stop spinning for a split second. * When Gordon leaves to get Rocky, he's dirty. But when he arrives with Rocky, he's clean. * Brakevans should have been added to Gordon and Thomas' trains. * Gordon refers to Gordon's Hill by name, but he should have just said "the hill". * The yellow signal is red; but that type of signal is only fitted with yellow and green lamps. * At Maron, the workmen are called stationmasters. * Gordon and Thomas puff to Maithwaite, but Gordon can't go to Maithwaite, as it's on Thomas' Branch Line. * Surely Sir Topham Hatt would have told Thomas to take the long way like Gordon. * Spencer's coach seems to have decreased in size. * The Duchess of Boxford is wearing a sleeveless dress even though it's Winter. * The narrator says that Thomas and his truck of firewood derailed, but there were two trucks. * In the opening scene, there is snow inside of Tidmouth Sheds. Quotes * Gordon: Oh, the indignity! At least, I can see now. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Rumble-Race Mountain Set * Take-n-Play - Gordon's Snowy Special 3-pack * Books - Snowy Tracks Gallery File:SnowTrackstitlecard.jpg|Title card File:SnowTrackspromotionalposter.png|Promotional poster File:SnowTracks(magazinestory)1.jpg File:SnowTracks(magazinestory)2.jpg File:SnowTracks(magazinestory)3.jpg File:SnowTracks(magazinestory)4.jpg File:SnowTracks(magazinestory)5.jpg File:SnowTracks(magazinestory)8.jpg File:SnowTracks(magazinestory)10.jpg File:SnowTrack(2011magazinestory)1.gif File:SnowTrack(2011magazinestory)2.png File:SnowTrack(2011magazinestory)3.png File:SnowTrack(2011magazinestory)4.png File:SnowTrack(2011magazinestory)5.png File:SnowTrack(2011magazinestory)6.png File:SnowTracks2.jpg File:SnowTracks3.jpg File:SnowTracks4.jpg File:SnowTracks10.png Image:SnowTracks15.PNG|Henry Image:SnowTracks19.PNG|Percy Image:SnowTracks21.PNG Image:SnowTracks22.PNG Image:SnowTracks24.PNG Image:SnowTracks23.PNG|Emily Image:SnowTracks25.PNG Image:SnowTracks29.PNG Image:SnowTracks35.PNG Image:SnowTracks37.PNG File:SnowTracks42.png File:SnowTracks43.png File:SnowTracks44.png File:SnowTracks45.png File:SnowTracks46.png File:SnowTracks47.png File:SnowTracks48.png File:SnowTracks49.png File:SnowTracks50.png File:SnowTracks51.png File:SnowTracks52.png File:SnowTracks53.png File:SnowTracks54.png File:SnowTracks55.png File:SnowTracks56.png File:SnowTracks57.png File:SnowTracks58.png File:SnowTracks59.png File:SnowTracks60.png File:SnowTracks61.png File:SnowTracks62.png File:SnowTracks63.png File:SnowTracks64.png File:SnowTracks65.png File:SnowTracks66.png File:SnowTracks67.png File:SnowTracks68.png File:SnowTracks69.png File:SnowTracks70.png File:SnowTracks71.png File:SnowTracks72.png File:SnowTracks73.png File:SnowTracks74.png File:SnowTracks76.png File:SnowTracks77.png File:SnowTracks78.png File:SnowTracks79.png File:SnowTracks80.png File:SnowTracks81.png File:SnowTracks82.png File:SnowTracks83.png File:SnowTracks84.png File:SnowTracks85.png File:SnowTracks86.png File:SnowTracks87.png File:SnowTracks88.png File:SnowTracks89.png File:SnowTracks90.png File:SnowTracks91.png File:SnowTracks92.png File:SnowTracks93.png File:SnowTracks94.png File:SnowTracks96.png File:SnowTracks97.png File:SnowTracks98.png File:SnowTracks99.png File:SnowTracks100.png File:SnowTracks101.png Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes